


Introducing Emily

by SSAjeasne



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 2x08, Established Relationship, F/F, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAjeasne/pseuds/SSAjeasne
Summary: What would happen if JJ and Emily were married when Emily joined the BAU.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Introducing Emily

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so all mistakes are mine.

“Babe”

“No, refuse to get up.”

“Well, I have a case and you work to get to. So get your ass out of this bed before I leave it here.”

Emily groaned and rolled out of bed, throwing her pillow at JJ in the process.

“Real mature babe, real mature. Have you seen my ring, I can’t find it anywhere.”

“I feel like I should be offended. First you refuse to wear your wedding ring, then you can’t even keep track of it. Makes me wonder, do you even love me anymore” Emily said with fake hurt dripping from her voice.

“You know I do Em. I just work with a group of very male profilers who I don’t want poking around in my personal life 24/7. Just like you don’t wear your ring around your mother. Also, it fell off the necklace last night and now I can’t find it. Help me please, I’m already running late for work babe.”   
“It’s right here Blackbird.” Emily finally gave in and grabbed the ring off the bathmat and handed it to JJ. Just as she leaned in to kiss her wife, Emily’s phone started to ring. 

“God dammit. And that would be my boss calling me in. I guess we really do have to go to work today."

Emily left the bathroom to answer her phone while JJ replaced her ring on the necklace before putting it around her neck. Before following her wife back into the bedroom, JJ took a moment to think about how much she truly loved her wife. Finally, she left to rejoin Emily in the bedroom to finish getting ready in silence. Within seconds of being ready both women made their way to the driveway where they kissed goodbye and went their separate ways to get to work.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
Emily 

After her normal, boring drive to the State Department office in DC, Emily reported to her bosses office like he said over the phone. 

“Good morning Prentiss, I just received notification that you are being transferred to the FBI, are your credentials still up to date?” Emily’s boss asked.

“Um yeah my creds are up to date. Why am I being transferred to the FBI, you know that I cannot work there anymore.” 

Instead of responding, Emily’s boss just gave her a file.

“Sir.” 

“You are to report to SSA Hotchner at the FBI training facility in Quantico immediately. You are officially transferred back to the FBI, congratulations Prentiss, you’ll do great things. It’s been an honor to have you here, good luck Agent.”

“Did you not hear what I said about the FBI. I can’t…”

“You are dismissed Prentiss.” Her boss cut her off and motioned her to exit his office. Emily emptied her desk and returned to her car. She was so confused, didn’t HR know that she was married to Jennifer. Since nothing could be done about it until she reached Quantico and spoke to SSA Hotchner, Emily pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her wife. She could at least warn her that something was happening before hellfire rained down in the Bureau. She quickly pulled out of the parking lot and began the hour trip to Quantico, looking at the file her old boss gave her at red lights. Next trying she knew she was pulling into the FBI parking lot and making her way up to SSA Hotchner’s office.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
JJ

JJ made it to the office before the rest of her team like always. A new case had come across her desk. A possibility of two serial killers active in St. Louis. She knew that this case was one that definitely needed the BAUs attention. Picking up her, she called Hotch to let him know about the case and telling him to call in the rest of the team. Once she ended the call, JJ knew that she only had a limited amount of time before everyone showed up. She set to work getting the case files ready for each team member. In the middle of copying the file, her phone dinged, indicating a text. Seeing that it was from her wife made her smile. That is until she saw the message. 

Something just happened. I can’t talk about it until it’s official, but we need to talk as soon as I know what’s happening. I love you.   
With just those three sentences, Emily had sent JJ into a state of panic. What could be happening to Em to illicit a text like that, and without context. Knowing that nothing could be done until she actually saw Emily, JJ set back to work getting the case files ready, the whole time worrying about her wife. Eventually finishing the task at hand, she left her office and proceeded to the round table room, setting up the room for the arrival of the team.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Emily

Walking into Quantico, she found out why the name Hotchner was so familiar to her. The directory showed him as the Unit Chief of the BAU.

“Great, just when this day can’t get even worse, not only did I get transferred back to the FBI, I got transferred to my wife's unit. God, this is going to be a HR nightmare.”

Walking to the elevator, how much her life was about to change finally set in. Once to the sixth floor, Emily made her way to Hotchner’s office. She was not only nervous for the new job, but for the absolute shitshow that was going to happen when Jennifer’s team finds out that their new member was her wife. 

“Good morning sir, my name is Emily Prentiss. I was told you were expecting me.”

“Ah, yes SSA Prentiss, I’m Unit Chief Hotchner. I’ve read your file and I think you’ll be a great addition to our unit.” 

“Yes sir, before I start I do have to tell you that…” Emily started but was cut off by his phone buzzing.

“We have a case Prentiss, follow me.”

“Sir, I really need..”

“Not now Prentiss we’ll deal with all the technicalities later, now we have to go present the case.” Hotchner cuts her off again. Emily watched as he left the room and followed him. Taking one last final breath before the hellfire, Emily followed her new boss into the room. 

“Good morning everyone, this is SSA Emily Prentiss and she is joining our team. Prentiss is this SSAs Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid. Let’s get started.”

“Emily, what? How? Since when?” Jennifer started spitting clearly confused as to why her wife was standing in front of her. 

“Surprise, I just found how within the last hour at most”

“Hold up, you two know each other.” Morgan piped in wondering what was happening.

“How, HR knows, how did they fuck up this bad.” Jennifer finally asked a fully thought out question. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t even recognize Hotchner’s name until I got here. I haven’t really had the time to think about the hows instead of the whys.”

“Ok, slow down, now I have a whole new set of questions, starting with, can one of you answer my first question?” Morgan interrupted again, getting tired of being left out of the conversation. Reid, Gideon, and Hotchner nodded along wondering what was happening between their media liaison and the newcomer in the room. 

“Guys, meet Emily, my wife.” Jennifer forced out sheepishly leaving the rest of her team speechless. They had no clue that their teammate was not only married, but gay as well. 

“Jennifer, they didn’t know you were married?”

“Em, they didn’t know I was gay, so yeah they didn’t know I was married.” 

The room fell completely silent. Everyone was processing the new information that was just presented to them. Gideon was the first to break the silence. 

“Well JJ, it looks you just put yourself in the doghouse here.”

“JJ, why didn’t you tell us, we’re your family.” Reid finally spoke up. 

“Yeah JJ, why didn’t you tell them?” Emily asked using the nickname she only uses when she’s mad. 

“As interesting as this conversation is we have a case, let's get started, I’ll deal with this later.” Hotchner finally refocused the group. Not knowing what to do, Emily sat down at the table and waited for the presentation. Everyone else fell into their normal routine as Jennnifer presented the case. Everyone decided very quickly that they were needed in St. Louis.

“Prentiss, until I get this sorted out with HR, stay here and look over case files, put together some preliminary profiles, everyone else, wheel’s up in thirty.” 

The team filed out of the room preparing to get to the airstrip. Only Jennifer and Emily remained in the room. 

“Well, I guess I don’t have to tell you that I’ll be out of town for a few days.” Jennifer nervously said while avoiding Emily’s eyeline. 

“Jennifer, look at me, there you go, we will talk about this when you get back. I love you, be safe out there.” Emily said as she grabbed Jennifer’s face to make her look at her. Pulling her wife into a kiss, saying goodbye to her. 

“I love you too, Em. I’ll call you when I’m on my way home.”

With that, Jennifer left the room, leaving Emily alone in the BAU’s conference room.  
____________________________________________________________________________

JJ

The entire case JJ was on edge. Finally, once back on the jet, she replayed her old decisions in her head. Why hadn’t she told her team about Emily? Her reasoning back when she started at the BAU was that the team doesn’t need to know about ner private life, especially with how some people react to her ‘lifestyle choices’. JJ rolled her eyes at that thought. She knew it wasn’t a choice. Jesus, why do people have to be so close minded. But as she grew closer to the team, why didn’t she tell them? Eventually she realized she was playing with her necklace. That stupid necklace, why couldn’t she just wear her ring. She was never ashamed of it, she just thought wearing it around her neck was more practical. It made it easier to wear gloves at crime scenes along with working with horny newsmen to keep stories out of the news. But why did she continue the practice of wearing her ring around her neck. This started the endless loop of her thoughts running in circles. 

“Were you ever going to tell us that you are married if Emily never showed up JJ?” Spencer asked, pulling JJ out of her circle of thoughts. 

“Sorry, what?” JJ said as she finally snapped back to reality, realizing she was fiddling with her necklace and promptly dropping it. 

“I asked if you were ever going to tell us one, that you were married, two, that you are a lesbian.” 

“Spence,” JJ attempts to start. “I want to believe that I would’ve told you guys, but in reality, I don’t know if I would have if Emily didn’t show up for the briefing. I was taught from a young age that homosexuality is a sin, but I never let that stop me. Until I was seventeen I went about my life with my first girlfriend, Sara. My dad found us one night, we had fallen asleep in my bed by accident. He found us all snuggled up in eachothers arms, in only our bras and underwear. I don’t think I have ever seen him that mad before. Next thing I know I’m in the middle of fucking nowhere, Pennsylvania at conversion therapy camp for the rest of the summer. Not to mention making me the disgrace of my family. I was taught to hide who I am. So once I graduated high school I left and never looked back, not that I would have been welcomed. I stopped dating men for show and eventually met Emily. I guess that camp worked because I don’t look at act quote unquote gay, and I defientaly don’t go out of my way to tell anyone either. It’s just what has been drilled into my head since I was young. So no, I don’t think I would have told you guys. It’s not because of what you guys would think of me, it's because of what i’ve been through, I’m sorry.” JJ finished, realizing that during her spiel she had curled into herself, protecting her from any harm that may come her way. Quickly putting herself back together, she looked at her team. The only thing she was was the care and respect of her teammates. 

“JJ, we don’t care who you are, you must know that.” Spencer reassured JJ. 

“I don’t care if you date a fucking smurf JJ, as long as the treat you right. By the looks of it, Emily treats you right, but don’t think that I am not going to take every chance to make jokes about this. Every. Chance.” Morgan added, with hotch and gideon nodding along. They agreed with the first half of Derek’s words, not the second. That was when JJ realized that this team is the family hs ediserved, not the family she was given. That same family spent the rest of the flight relentlessly teasing her about having a secret wife.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Emily 

After spending the week worried about JJ, like always, she saw the team walk into the bullpen. She could see that everyone but Hotchner was laughing at what seemed to be her wife’s expense. Excited to see her, Emily stood to greet her, realizing that they were at work, she decided to divert her attention to Hotchner’s office. 

“Sir, did you ever find out what team I was supposed to be transferred to?”

“Prentiss, the paperwork says that your mine, therefore you are on my team, understood?”

“But what about…”

“Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, go home then. I’ll see you tomorrow Prentiss, or should I say Prentiss-Jareau.”

“Just Prentiss sir, have a great rest of your night.”

“You too, oh, and Prentiss…”

“Yes sir?”

“Call me Hotch, not sir.”

“Goodnight Hotch.” With that, Emily left for the night, excited to get home to her wife.   
____________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Blackbird, I’m home.” 

“What did Hotch say? I saw you in his office when I left.”

“Long story short, he said welcome to the team.” With that JJ wrapped Emily in a warm hug. 

“And how’d it go telling the team, bet that was fun?”

“I told them the whole truth about why I’m so guarded. All Morgan could do was make jokes, typical. But everyone thought I was an idiot for thinking that they would react like my parents.”

“Sounds like we both got some good news today. Want to celebrate.” Emily smirked with a knowing glint in her eyes.

“Of course.”

And with this Emily carried JJ to the bedroom. After the week they had, they deserve alone time and sleep. Both of which they got plenty of that night.


End file.
